platformracing2fandomcom-20200214-history
Hats
There are 13 known hats in PR2. They are the Kong Hat, EXP Cap, Santa Cap, Propeller Hat, Party Hat, Crown Hat, Cowboy Hat,Top Hat, Jump Start Hat, Moon Hat, Thief Hat, Jigg Hat and Artifact. You can only wear one hat in the beginning of a level, but you can pick up dropped hats to have up to a total of four hats during a race. All hats taken in a race will be returned to their owners at the end of the race, but you can use the other hats special ability during the level. On the Tournament server, hats cannot be worn. Hats will appear on the Character Edit tab, but upon entering a level, the hat will be removed. In a Private Server, the owner has the option to choose the kind of hat players wear. Kong Hat Wearing this hat will increase the experience you get at the end of the race by 25%. This hat is rewarded to every player that logs in to Platform Racing 2 on Kongregate. EXP Cap In past, the name was [[EXP Hat|EXP Hat.]]Wearing this hat will increase the experience you get at the end of the race by 100%. - This hat is winnable in any random race and appears as a prize randomly. Propeller Hat This hat allows you to fall slowly by holding the up key. Available only by winning a race in Hat Factory by Jiggmin or Volcanic Inferno by Pounce. Santa Cap In past, the name was [[Santa Hat|Santa Hat.]]This hat allows you to walk on most blocks and temporarily changes the block on bottom of the player to an ice block. This includes Water Blocks and Safety Nets. Available during Christmas, and during a random non-Campaign race. Crown Hat Wearing this hat grants you immunity to all attacks except Lightning. A player can easily destroy mines without getting stunned by touching them. This can let players who wear the hat walk over mine bridges without falling. In Deathmatch Mode, the Crown Hat still offers you immunity to attacks except Lightning. However, once you are hit with an attack that isn't Lightning, the hat will fall off. You will not be stunned, but the Crown Hat must be picked up again before you are granted immunity again. This allows other players the potential to grab the Crown Hat. The Crown is awarded by getting 5,000 points in F@H, or by becoming a moderator. There are also VIP crowns given out by Jiggmin, the most famous case being SteveDX20, who coaxed Jiggmin for one because he had created a Campaign level. Cowboy Hat Wearing this hat allows you to play as if you are floating in water, and treats all stats as 100. Available during some races accented with the text "Super Flying Cowboy Mode"But it'll be disappeared after the race., or by getting 100,000 points at F@H. Party Hat Wearing this hat allows immunity to Lightning, available when logging in on New Year's Day or from a non-Campaign random race. Top Hat This hat allows you to go through Vanish Blocks. This makes it possible for you to "elevate" through Vanish Blocks really quickly. You can get this hat by completing "The Golden Compass" by -Shadowfax- In past, you can recieve this by creating a high rated level, Jiggmin himself will give you one. If Jiggmin reads your email during Livestream, he will also give you a Top Hat. Jump Start Hat Wearing this hat will let you skip the timer at the begining of the race, and automatically gives you a Speed Burst. It will also temporarily give you a Speed Burst if you pick it up. This hat is won in a random race during Happy Hour. Moon Hat The moon hat allows players to earn LUX by finishing a racing in 1:30 or more and by beating 1-3 players. LUX is an in-game currency for Jiggmin's discontinued work-in-progress game Luna. You must have an account on Luna to earn LUX, and that account must be connected to your Platform Racing 2 account. You can earn this hat by beating Redemption by cooldude90. Thief Hat The Thief Hat steals random player's hats, even if it is a rare hat, like a Crown Hat. This hat can be earned upon completing Apocalypse by Divinity. In order to use the hat correctly, first, you must hit a Hazard, such as a Mine, and let your hat fall to the floor. Upon picking up the Thief Hat, you will not find it on top of your head. Instead, you will find the hat of another player who is in the race. Jigg Hat Like in Platform Racing 1, the Jigg Hat allows you to jump on the heads of other players. You can get this hat on Buto (EXACT) by ZePHiR. You must wait at the pyramid for a set amount of time before the hat will fall. Artifact This hat is put in random levelsThe level which has the hat will be changed once a week.. Players will get 11,111 EXP if they finish the level with the Artifact Hat. However, wearing the Artifact Hat will: *Switch the controls of the Left and Right Arrow Keys. *Set the time limit to 30 seconds. *Change the music to We are Loud. *Provide the player with infinite Speed Burst. You can obtain the Artifact hat permanetly by completing the Goliathe Grand Prix or through Campaign of the Month. See Also *Portal:Hats * Category:Elements of PR2